bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dartling Gun
:"We’ve been continuing to add extra content to Bloons TD 4 for a couple of months now, a couple of really cool new tracks and now an all-new never before seen tower type. The Dartling Gun is unique among towers as it doesn’t target Bloons at all, rather it follow the mouse and sprays darts wherever you point. This opens up some rather special tactical play." :— Bloons Tower Defense 4 – All-New Tower People, All-new. The Dartling Gun is a tower in Bloons TD 4 released in an update on May 5, 2011. The Dartling Gun shoots darts at wherever your mouse cursor is pointing. This is the only tower to date that is controlled by the player without clicking. In Bloons TD 5, this tower costs $810 on easy, $950 on medium and $1030 on hard Rate of Fire (shot per second): 4, ~10 with Faster Barrel Spin. Damage: 1 pop per shot, 3 with Powerful Darts, 13 with Laser Cannon, 100 with Ray of Doom, explosive with Hydra Rocket Pods or BADS. Upgrades BTD4 1065,1250,1350. Steady Barrels *This upgrade reduces the gun's spread. Cost: $215/$250/$270 Powerful Shots *This upgrade slightly increases the gun's fire rate, darts shot fly across lol limewire sucks dicks touches. ($46750/$55000/$59400) *Is like Death Ray Vision for Bloons Super Monkey *In Sandbox mode, the Ray of Doom keeps shooting even if the round has finished. Path 2 1.Powerful Darts *Faster darts that can pop 3 bloons each.($510/$600/$650) 2.Depleted Bloontonium Darts *Can pop leads and frozens.($850/$1000/$1080) 3.Hydra Rocket Pods *Explode on impact but have sharp tips that can pop black bloons.($5950/$7000/$7560) 4.Bloon Area Denial System *Shoots 3 Hydra Rockets at a time.($17000/$20000/$21600) *Rocket Storm Ability- shoots a missile to the nearest 100 bloons on screen. Level 4 upgrades are unlocked at rank 38. How Many Bloons Can It Pop? *It can pop 20 red/blue/green/yellow bloons without any upgrades. *It can pop 20 pink bloons or 10 black/white/camo bloons with the steady barrels upgrade. *However, it cannot defeat 10 zebra bloons with the powerful shots upgrade. *It can pop 10 zebra/rainbow bloons with the increased barrel spin upgrade. *It can pop 5 ceramic bloons with the laser cannon upgrade. *2 laser cannons can destroy a MOAB and a BFB. *In BTD5, a single Ray of Doom can completely destroy a ZOMG all by itself on the first track. *In BTD5, a single faster barrel spin can destroy a ceramic all by itself on the first track. Trivia *The hat of the monkey that controls the dartling gun changes color twice through separate upgrades. *It can't be found in the Bloons TD 4 Track Editor. *There is no Hotkey for the Dartling Gun in BTD4. In BTD5 it's Hotkey is N. *It has a target priority system like any other tower in BTD4, even though it follows the player's mouse cursor. *2 Dartling Guns upgraded to Laser Cannons can destroy an M.O.A.B. and a B.F.B. *In BTD4, It is the one of the 4 towers that can pop a Camo Bloon without any upgrades, the other two being the Mortar Tower, Monkey Ace and the Spike Factory. In BTD5, the Spike Factory, the Dartling Gun and the Ninja Monkey, a tower new to the Bloons TD scene, are the only towers that don't need an upgrade to pop a Camo Bloon. The Monkey Ace needs Spy Plane upgrade and the Mortar Tower needs Signal Flare. *It is based on the real weapon the Gatling Gun, however, shooting darts instead of bullets. *In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, the Dartling Gun's logo in the "shop" is a Dart Monkey along with the Spike Factory. *In Sandbox mode, the Ray of Doom is the only upgrade for the Dartling Gun that shoots even when there are no bloons in sight. * Only Level 2 has a different colour for each path. However, levels 3 and 4 look different on either path but the guns are the same colour. *This tower has the perfect combination of speed and power. *The level 3 upgrades for the dartling gun shoots something else instead of darts. *The width of the Dartling Gun increased dramatically from BTD4 to BTD5 *In BTD4 Dartling Gun has 3 barrels similar the real GAU-19 (3 Barrel Version) and in BTD5 it has 6 barrels similar the real Minigun. Category:Towers Category:Dartling Gun Category:Additions Category:Camo Detectors